Jalascia Monbari's epic adventure
by Gennasea
Summary: This is my fist ever story, it started off just being a background story for My D&D character but quickly turned in to something I could see being a full on story. So as our D&D game moves forward so will this story. I hope to update every couple weeks. I know not all the facts are spot on to the Pathfinder realm, but it makes for a really fun story. Enjoy! -Gennasea


Jalscia Monbari's epic adventure

By

Gennasea Fain

Jalascia Monbari was born in to Aasimaran royality in the nation of Hexen. She was a tiny girl with beautiful glowing purple skin, She had plump lips and very long hair for a baby. She took after her mother in her eyes, they were as pure as black looked of royalty, because she bore the mark of it on her back. In Aasimarian coulture babies are presented with circlets at the time of birth suiting to the gifts given to them by the Gods. Sadily no Gods gave this beautiful baby girl any gifts. Her parents were very saddened by this, for never had it happened before in their history. But her parents loved her just the

When Jali was 7 her father decided it was time to go to war with the adjoining nation of Lurl. For their people had been caught plotting to overthrow the Hexen empire, by killing the royal /This lead to a long hardship for both the nations. Little did they know when the war began that it would br /be a war to last for /br /br /When Jalascia was 15 years of age, the harsh war was still raging /Her father fell very ill by a poison of some kind. After 3 agonizing months of seeing her husband in pain, the Queen went to bring him some breakfast, only to find him sleeping as she had thought. br /The tray that she was carrying fell with a crash to the ground, waking Jali, who was only one room over. Jali quickly put on her robe and slippers to run and see what was wrong, only to find her mother weepingbr /on the bed cursing the Gods for having taken her husband away from her so early. She wept and mourned with her mother, but being the strong woman she was went to find some staff to get her fathers pire arranged

*5 years later

*Jali's point of view

I was riding with a fit of rage for it had been 5 years {to the day} since my fathers unruly death, and the end of the horrible war that put him to his grave. The nation of Lurl has overtaken the throne of Hexen, slaying anyone who dared to defy them. For Lurl was a ruthless country, with dangerous armies and daring wizards... As they were coming to the coming to the castle my mother and I had only a short time to gather our things or they would have our heads as quickly as they had my pet snake's. We barely escaped with our lives that day, all the way to the Hex mountains...

My mother had died of a broken heart about one years time after the attack on the throne. This caused me to be left to my own devices at only 16 years of age. I was a nomad at this point with very few items and only my horse to carry my whole life. When mother died She had given me her circlet and told me to think of her every day I wore it. And that I did. It was a beautiful golden circlet with a crescent moon shape. There were silver circles like bubbles surrounding the crown. There were jewels of every color magically formed so give a faint light and always shimmer no matter what.

I was on my way to New Avalon for I had heard there was a magic man who could give me the power to take back the throne and avenge my fathers murder. I found who I was looking for after 2 years of searching, at a pub in a small town called Garnok. The man said that he needed a story of why I deserved his power, and his pet. I told him of the wretch that overthrew my family's kingdom. That if only I had gotten powers at birth that I could have been so strong that my kingdom would not have fallen. He explained the process that would give me power , this meant I must sleep undisturbed for 3 days time.

He told me that I would be come a summoner like in the days of old. He quickly agreed that I was deserving of a companion of my choosing that could never be killed until I was gone. Something that by choice would never leave He said could give me the powers I deserved from birth, but they would be very weak. That I could gain power that before I could only begin to imagine. That I could summon beasts of all sizes and shapes and I would get a Eidolon (companion/fighting pet) of my very own choosing. It would be nice to have something as odd as me around again. Some other celestial being with a magical aura and glowing eyes...

p style="text-align: center;"I did as he asked, I produced the horse that was my mothers before death and went to sleep to take his power from him...br /br /Suddenly as I woke with a jolt from a nightmare, then I remembered what the man had said as I went to sleep, "I will leave you a book and a note, you will go directly to br /the address where there is a man, his name is Sam, he can make you powerful enough to begin your journey, to reclaim your kingdom. But I must warn you, what he has been working on might m-a-k-e y-o-u- f-o-r-g..."

The fog swept me away once more.

When I woke I put on my shoes and got the instruction book the old man had left for me, then walked out of my When i got downstairs I asked for a note that may have been left for me by the man who gave me power. The wench handed me a paper the read "SAM IS WHO YOU ARE LOOKING FOR. HE IS TO BE FOUND AT THE PUB CALLED 'The beggar's wane' ON COURT / YOU MUST SHOW HIM THIS NOTE FOR HIM TO BELIEVE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT YOUR POWER. THERE WILL BE OTHERS SEARCHING, LIKE YOU, br /FOR HIM. THERE WILL BE A HALF ORC, A GNOME, A PIPER AND A HALF ELF"

I went to The beggar's wane pub seeking Sam and was pointed right away to a table in a room sectioned off from the other people. I entered after being introduced by the Sam knew exactly why I was there. He began briefing us all on what was soon to happen to us and warned us of the side I was not used to submitting to other people's will this way, but to avenge my kingdom... I would do anything.

As the night went on I started paying close attention to the people surrounding me, wondering why they are I noticed the Gnome had a drinking problem quickly, for he seemed to have a drinking problem. I was still on my first ale br /when he began to down his 7th. He sometimes tried to smack the wenches on the behind, but that was most drunks in this I am not his biggest fan, but maybe he has had it as hard as I have?

The half elf was quiet, but kind hearted and open when a question was asked. Very fun, sarcastic, but distant he seemed. I liked him.

The half Orc seemed to absorb information very well, for what is usually unintelligent race. He seemed to love joking. I was not in the mood. Though I am just not sure what to think of that one...

The piper was quite charming. Also kind and honest. I have never met one of his kind before, with hooves, instead of feet. This was probably my favorite person that I had met. For he was different, much like me! through this whole city I had not seen anyone else who seemed to not stare at me and my serpentine friend (la-nuah).

We all signed some papers at the end of the briefing that said we would handle some of the business that needed to be take care ofbr /in that city. He said during the brief that there was span dissension in the higher ranks of this government, that it was displeasing to the people. This made me feel more anger than I have in a long time, for I do not want another nation to fall as mine did. It mad me all the more joyous to help Sam took us all to a room in this bar and left us with his trusted guard. Then gave us all a potion and bid us good luck, turned and I quickly drank my ill-smelling vile of poultice and quickly everything became dark...


End file.
